


Dangerous

by LittleSpoole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, RTX, Stalker, panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: When you begin dating Burnie Burns, everything is great. But when a fan demands that his love for you be recognized, will Burnie be able to stop him before he exacts his revenge?





	

Your first 2 years at Rooster teeth had been a whirlwind adventure and your head was still spinning from it all. Never in your wildest dreams did you think that your internship would turn you from a behind-the-scenes fan to one of the fastest growing youtube stars of the year. Your fan base had grown from a niche group of eagle-eyed viewers to a massive following with inside jokes and fanart and all the wonders of internet fame. Most of this was due to the fact that you naturally excelled at presenting yourself in a personal way, even to cameras, but there was definitely a nice boost given by the fact that you were dating Burnie Burns, creator of that company. 

Now came the time to finally meet some of the people who had helped you grow your popularity; RTX Austin. The whole week before the event had you running back and forth across Austin, moving set pieces and equipment from the offices to the convention hall. You were big enough to be featured in a few panels, but you were new enough to have to still pull newbie duties. Every night you were getting home around 11, and Burnie was usually already in bed, or worse, he got home even later than you. 

You and Burnie had opted to rent a hotel room right next to the convention hall rather than trying to fight thru the heightened traffic between downtown and his house outside of the Austin city limits.

It was because of this that the first time you got to spend any time with him was the morning of the first day of RTX. You had set the hotel room alarm for six AM, even though you didn’t have to get up until 7:30.After it rang twice, you slapped it and rolled over back into Burnie’s arms.

“Hey…” You whispered. “Hey, you.”

He grunted in response. “G’mornin.”

You giggled and placed a soft hand on the side of his face. “You gotta wake up. We gotta go do work…”

He shifted and pulled you closer in his sleepy way. “Mmm… Nah. Just cancel RTX. We can just stay here…”

“Burnie!” you giggled against his bare chest. “You can’t!”

“Mmmm I made it…” He chuckled. “I can take it away. And besides, we still have an hour or so, right?” 

“Yep… all to ourselves.” You moved your leg against the inside of his thighs, he growled. 

“Ooooh, you dirty girl…” 

==============================================================================

 

The day was in full swing before you got to see Burnie again. You knew you were both featured in a panel at two PM but the hours before that were chock full of greets, meets, and lots of treats from fans. You had a total of three panels on the first day, so by the time two rolled around you were pumped and free of your concerns. This last one was going to be a piece of cake. 

You made your way with your guardian backstage to get ready for the final panel. The swell of the crowd was loud enough to confirm that the hall was full, if not past capacity. You moved through friends and staff, exchanging quick comments as you looked for Burnie. When you found him, he was standing near the stairs to the stage talking to Matt and Josh. 

“Hey, all.” You sighed as you opened your arms to Burnie. 

“Hey,” Josh smiled. “How is your first RTX as a celebrity going?”

“I am far from celebrity status.” you laughed as Burnie tucked you under his arm. He was warm as you curled into him. “Today has been busy nonetheless.” 

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it.” Matt smiled. “So are you done after this?”

“One more signing with Barb.” You thought back to you schedule. “And then…?” You looked up at Burnie “You wanna order in or what?”

“Maybe yeah, if you’re tired.” He pulled you close. Somewhere on stage, Jeremy was talking to the congregated audience, psyching them up for the panel. “Looks like they’re gonna call us pretty soon. You ready?”

“Yeah,” you smiled. “How hard can this one be?” 

One by one you were all called onto stage, and you were thankful Jeremy called it so that you and Burnie could sit next to each other. It was you, Josh, Matt, Jack, and a few others all together.

“Hey everybody!”  Matt smiled as he sat “So, I guess we have a few fans of…” He read off the name of the production you had all been in and the crowd went wild. You smiled and scanned the crowd. You saw a few signs that read “We love [Y/N]!” and you wanted in their direction. It was nice to been seen, you knew that much, so you tried to give that love back. 

“Okay, so, we’re going to take some questions from y’all.” Jack was taking to the crowd now. “They don’t have to be just about this show, but try to just be, you know, nice to us?”

“We’re delicate.” Matt laughed. “There are mics on either side of the room so take your time and head over, please don’t run.”

The first few questions were total softballs. What was your favorite scene to shoot? Who was the prankster on set? You passed some jokes back and forth between the panel and complimented the various cosplays that were seen. There were a few allusions to yours and Burnie’s relationship and jokes about the on-screen relationship between your character and Matt. 

About an hour in, you noticed a man standing in line. He had his phone up as if he were filming, with both the lens and his eyes trained specifically on you. He was far enough away that his face was unclear, but you had the sure feeling that he was staring you down. You were filled with dread. Tearing your eyes from him, you looked at how many people were left before he would be up. There were several, and checking your clock told you there was only a half hour left. He might not even make it to the mic. 

Relax, you told yourself. He’s just awkward. People get weird when they meet youtubers they like. It’s all fine… 

 

With every question, you could see him inching forward. All the while he was still watching you. No one else had seemed to notice him yet, but Burnie had caught on to your uneasy aura. He shot you a look and mouthed “What’s Up?” as he picked up his glass of water. You shrugged him off and opted to explain later. You were pulled from your momentary conversation by Jack.

“Alright, so I’m being told that we are now out of time.” He said sadly. There were some dramatic “Awh!”s from the audience, but you were relieved that you wouldn’t have to with-

“Hold up! Mine’s quick!” There was a shuffle from the line. 

You looked up to see it was the guy, arguing with the designated guardian at the mic. 

“Uhm…” Jack looked around the table “Listen, man, I’m sorry but like…”

“It’s really quick! Please!” The guardian was looking between Jack and the man, unsure of what to do. The man was only looking at you. 

“Ah…” Jack was dumbfounded and you had no idea what to do. People in the front rows were laughing and chanting “Let him talk! Let him talk!” It was a nightmare.

“Ah, what the hell?” Jack threw his arms up. Anything for a joke. You momentarily said “No-” before the guy started.

“Ah, thanks.” He was smiling. “So, this question is actually for [Y/N]”

You feigned a smile and leaned forward. “Oh, cool! What’s up?” you couldn’t help but feel that little camera on you all the while.

His eyes widened and he smiled. “Would you ever date a fan?”

Laughter rolled thru the auditorium, and it seemed to get under his skin. He looked around confused and then back to you. 

“I.. I mean…” You took a breath. “I mean if we had a lot in common, you know? Being a fan isn’t a qualifier… or a disqualifier… but also I’m kinda seeing someone…” There were some jokey gasps from the audience. The man seemed genuinely shocked. 

“Wait, what?” He sounded hurt. The joke was over. “How could you?”

Your blood ran cold at the words. You looked panicked between Burnie and Jack.

“Okay, man, we’re gonna cut this off-” Jack stepped in. 

“No, no!” The man yelled to Jack, then at the guardian as she tried to take away the mic. He began to wrest with her and yanked out a box in his breastpocket. It was pretty obviously a ring box.  “No, [Y/N], you don’t get it! I love you, we’ve been in love for years!” 

You sat dumbfounded at the scene before you. He continued yelling, grabbing for the mic. He swung at the guardian. Men in the front row stood up and tackled him. He was yelling. Everyone was yelling. You were shuffled offstage, but as you were nearly picked up by Burnie and rushed off, you could see him still staring before he stood and ran. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Austin PD said they went after him, but he ran into the parking lot and they lost him.” Matt got off the phone and came back to the small party around you and Burnie on the couch in the VIP lounge. Usually, VIP guests could chill in there too, but after the events of the panel, it was shut down for only Rooster Teeth staff. Burnie had his arm tight around you. 

“I don’t know how to say I’m sorry for all this but, jesus [Y/N], I am so sorry.” Jack shook his head. “I didn’t realise.”

“Jack, it’s okay.” You assured him. “No one knew he was going to do that.”

“God, I just…” Burnie covered his eyes. “I’m so… I just want to know where he is. I want to know where he went...” 

You looked up at him and his eyes were pained with both worry and anger. 

You heard the door creak and saw your guardian peak in.

“[Y/N], it’s time for your signing.” She gave you and encouraging smile.

You let out a long sigh and buried your head in your hands. “I… I can’t do it. I’m sorry, I just can’t go out there.”

“It’s okay.” Burnie pulled you in again. “You wanna just go back to the hotel?” 

“Yeah…” You pulled yourself together and stood. “I’m just gonna get an uber and lay down.”

“Are you sure you want to go alone?” Burnie Stood too and followed you towards that door. 

“Burnie, you have so many more events…” You kissed his cheek.  “It’s just a block away. Just come back when you can, okay?” Before he could respond, you walked away to get an uber. You couldn’t bear to see him so torn over your safety. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Flagging down an uber was easy enough, but the moment you sat down in the backseat, you felt like the world was coming down on you. How did this happen? Who was that guy?

You hadn’t had a moment to process what exactly he had said. He was in love with you? Was he a stalker? 

You gave the driver a twenty, far more than the cost, and just started walking towards the hotel. You were in a daze. You got in the glass elevator and started up towards your room. What was the number? What day was it? 

 

You walked down the empty hallway to your room. You jiggled the handle and then remembered that these doors require keys. Shit. You opened your bag and started fiddling around. You checked the pocket, the zippered part, in your wallet-

Your forehead very quickly smacked the door. Your knees went slack and you felt something pull your hair. Twisting around, you were face to face with the beady eyes of the man from the panel.

“You weren’t listening…” He seethed. He was smiling. “I’ve followed your work for years, tweeted at you a thousand times, I KNOW you…”

“Please, just stop.” You whispered. “Please, please…”

“It’s gonna be okay…” He pulled you even closer, close enough to feel his breath on your lips. “We can be together now, [Y/N]. I know you can love me now.”

“Listen, I don’t know you-”

Your head hit the door again. “Don’t LIE to me!” You were sobbing now. “I know you, and I know that I can love you-” The man was suddenly flying off of you with a loud yelp. You scrambled to get up on your feet. That’s when you saw that the force that had upended your assailant was Burnie.  He was railing on the man, you were almost sure that you were about to watch him kill this man. You grabbed in your purse again and keyed open the door. 

“Burnie, just get in the room!” He was still wailing. “Burnie! Burnie please!!!” 

He finally heard you. Looking over his shoulder, he made eye contact with you. He gave the guy one last shove and ran into the room with you. You slammed the door.

“Are you okay?” Burnie roared. You were shaking, mouth agape. He calmed when he saw your fear. “God, are you okay?”

“Yes,” You panted as he crawled towards you, cupping your face in his hands. You pressed your hands over his. “Yes, we are okay.”

==================================================================================

He held you tight for a long, long time. After some time, a knock on the door signaled the arrival of the police. Another patron had heard the commotion. The guy had already been caught. After a few hours, everything was quiet. You laid next to Burnie in his arms, the only light in the room was CNN playing on the TV softly. 

“Hey?” You asked him. He opened one eye and peeked at you. His bare chest softly raising and falling. 

“Yeah?” He pulled you closer. “What’s up, street fighter?” 

You huffed a laugh. “I love you.”

He smiled and closed his eyes, soaking it in. “Yeah?” He laughed. “I love you too.”

 


End file.
